Not Just A Piece of Metal
by VocalInsanity
Summary: "What's it like to be an animatronic? To be treated like garbage? To have your heart broken? It's not nice, right? I do know how it's like...and I'll be the one to grant your desires: to be human." When the Fazbear Four get tired of being just fursuits, they wish for a new life. When their wish is granted, they might find out that human lives aren't as simple as thought...
1. INTRO

**INTRODUCTION**

_? 's P.O.V_

What's it like, to be an animatronic?

"_Mommy! Why's that thingy on the stage that's not moving?" _

"_Oh, it's just the pizzeria's mascot, Freddy..uh….Flapbear, I think. Don't mind it, dear." _

What's it like, to be treated like garbage?

"_Hey, Jim, you're the mechanic, right? I think that Bonnie has a tear in his costume. You wanna take fix it?"_

"_Bah, don't bother. Not like anyone'll notice anyway. After all, he's just an endoskeleton." _

What's it like, to have your heart broken repeatedly, over and over again?"

"_Oi! Look at that fat blob on the stage! It's name is Chica, right?"_

"_Hah! I can't even tell whether it's a chicken, a duck, or Big Bird!" _

What's it like, to be ignored and have your existence completely forgotten?

"_I've been wondering, bro, what's behind that worn-looking curtain? It looks like a place where a vampire would hibernate in!" _

"_Huh? There's actually something in it? I thought there were only three mascots here!" _

Well, it's kinda obvious, right?

It's not nice.

So, I've been wondering….have you ever gotten sick of it? Have your inexistent hearts ever felt that horrible pang of hurt, sadness, anger, etc? Standing on the same stage, singing the same songs, following the same routine, every single same day- doesn't it get even just a little tad boring?

Yes, yes it does.

Even hunting after that security guy- what's-his-face- Mike Schmidt. I know it gets tedious and old after the first dew nights (yes, I can tell you from experience, since a few of my fellow animatronics and I used to pester another young man named Jeremy Fitzgerald). Am I right?

Of course I am.

I know you have to agree with me on this one: being an animatronic is boring, isn't it?

Yeah, I know. Tell me about it! Entertaining kids, giving gifts, all that nonsense. But, maybe, you want a new life. A fresh start. Another body. Some…excitement. Well, I can fulfil all of that: your wishes, you deepest desires, your greatest longings.

It's just the right moment that I have to await first.

_**Hey there everyone! Welcome to Rookie's brand new FNAF fanfic! I hope that you enjoy it! Uh, it's been a rough night for me, and uh…. *banging and Toreader March sounds from the right and left* When you're done, can you hit the favourite or follow button, or type in a review? I've always wondered what- uh oh- *screeching***_


	2. Hate Mail

_**Chapter 1: Hate Mail**_

"He-he-hey kids! Welcome t-to Fre-Fre-Freddy Fazbear's Pi-pizzeria! Le-let's have so-some fun!"

The main mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria addressed the rather tiny crows of children mingled with adults. Freddy's voice glitched, mainly the fault of his faulty voice box, while his jaw hung slightly agap, revealing his blunt, herbivore-like teeth (but he's a bear, and bears eat fish, so why would he have blunt teeth- *hit over head with dictionary*). His coat, previously a rich chocolate brown, was faded to a faint, dusty shade of the delicious colour. It was tattered in places, and the occasional rip showed his cold endoskeleton beneath. The top hat perched between his ears was moth-eaten, and he waved to his audience in acknowledgement.

"Le-let's eat to-to-together later, o-okay?" the feminine voice of the faded yellow chicken Chica, rang out. She had an orange beak that was chipped in places, with a grimy white bib that read "LET'S EAT!" hung across her neck. Though most animatronics were roughly 6-7 feet tall, she was slightly shorter than her peers.

"Do yo-yo-you want to he-hear a so-so-song?" Bonnie the Bunny asked. He had a coat of lavender, with a light red bowtie that had areas of it darker than the rest (the splotches looked suspiciously like blood). It was squashed under his wide jaw and had large fuchsia eyes. Slung across his bulky figure was a cherry red electric guitar which seemed like the only thing on his person that was in good condition.

"YES!" some children shouted, waving their hands in a blur and jumping up and down as if they were on a mad sugar rush. Those that spoke the optimistic words were mostly the younger ones.

"Nooooooo," the elders moaned, shoulders hunched and mouths in a scowl.

Nevertheless, the deed was done, since that was what they were basically programmed to do (at least for the past ten years). The younger ones went ballistic, screaming and singing along in tunes so off one of the staff was sure that the glass she had beenwashing_ in the kitchen_ had cracked. Despite all their enthusiastic (but ear-splitting) screeching, the words of one particular teen had managed to reach their ears.

"**Man, this is really getting old. Freddy **_**Fatbear**_** sounds like a malfunctioning fart machine! Bonnie the **_**Butt**_** isn't even playing his stupid guitar to the rhythm! Chica **_**Duckface**_** doesn't even look like a female! I even thought she was that Big Bird from Sesame Street when I first came! Hah, I betcha that this pizzeria isn't gonna last any longer!" **

Those words were like razor-sharp daggers to their metallic hearts. Freddy's robotic voice remained sounding cherry, but inside, he was screaming, screaming uncontrollably in confusion, anger, sadness, anguish, pain, every single negative emotion that one could imagine or read up on. Why? Why was this pizzeria, where fantasy and fun come to life every day, hated? He always thought that everyone loved it from the bottom of their hearts, but he guessed that he was wrong….

He looked to his peers and noticed that the nurturing gaze in Chica's fond blue eyes had evaporated into nothingness, leaving a dull and empty stare. Bonnie's eyes had a tinge of red amongst the dark pink, and the bear knew that if he was left like that for too long, things would get terribly out of hand, and that the Bite of '87 would replay itself (but instead of being the _Bite_ of '87, it would most likely be the _Chomp_ of '87 or the _Gnaw_ of '87, I dunno). Bonnie was the youngest and most unstable of the Fazbear Four, and had Multiple Personality Disorder. On some days, he would be a shaking, stuttering wreck, on others a flirty, outgoing charmer. He could be an aggressive, violent brawler, but on most days, just quiet little Bonnie. Today, it seemed that he was the third option. Uh oh.

At two o' clock, the children, teens and adults left, leaving every member of the pizzeria to their own free time. Some herded the animatronics to the back room while others cleared up the mess (you wouldn't believe how much spilled drinks, half-eaten pizza slices, used tissues and discarded napkins littered the floor and tables) that the birthday brat and his friends had made. This gave the animatronics (excluding Foxy, poor thing) some alone time to ponder over recent events in a _civilized manner_.

Okay, maybe not so civilized.

"Why that little brat-" Bonnie growled as his fist made contact with the wall. A murderous glint was visible in his stony, stormy eyes as he cracked his knuckles in a menacing manner (I don't even know how…).

"Calm down, Bonnie. We don't need to resolve to violence," Freddy said sharply, catching the rabbit's fist before he penetrated a hole into the wall big enough for a human to crawl through.

"I know, but still! He called me "Bonnie the Butt"! That's insulting in like, what, FIVE different levels!" he retorted, an irritated sigh escaping his voicebox as he raised both his hands in defeat, "If only I had a…human body. Then I would be easier to beat the carrots out of that b-"

"_Bonnie!_" Chica gasped.

"-oy! Hold your pizza slices, Chica. I'm not a cusser, unlike that idiot Foxy-"

"Did one o' ye searats call me name?"

The doors of a nearby cabinet flew open and Foxy the Pirate Fox flew headfirst out of it, landing headfirst in a nearby spindly chair. He swung around, dazed, but then rubbed his head with his hand which wasn't a steel hook. His flaming red fur was matted and in tatters, with rips at several places that revealed his endoskeleton. His endoskeleton wasn't much different from Freddy's, Bonnie's or Chica's. He looked just like the regular old Foxy, but instead of a flirty smirk curled on his lips, there was an uneasy frown, like there was something bothering him.

"Foxy?! How did you get in here?!" Freddy exclaimed in shock.

"Ssssssh!" the fox shushed him, "Can't let 'em know I'm 'ere! But anyway, I found a secret tunnel from me deck that led to this raided cav'rn, but that ain't the problem 'ere."

"What's the matter then?" the bear asked impatiently, "Quickly, we don' have much time!"

"Look at this…." Foxy handed him a stack of small white papers, "Aye, I found these at the Suggestion and Complaint Box. Yarr, they ain't all that sweet, matey."

Meanwhile, Freddy was too busy scanning through the papers to listen to what the pirate was jabbering on about. The further he read on, the more he felt like burning the pristine white pages.

"_Dear Fazbear Entertainment,_

_To be honest, I am quite disappointed with the state of your….'animatronics'. Just recently, my child had a birthday party here, and it was her first time here in your pizzeria. When that chicken-duck, Chica, came up to her with her birthday cake, both of us could smell the terrible odour of unwashed socks, unwashed fabric, and some other liquid that smelt faintly like…blood? I do not know, but please do something about it before the health inspection arrives." _

"_To Fazbear Entertainment, _

_Your mascots are pretty near guys, that's for sure. But there's something about that seem just…unsettling. It's THEM. No offence, bros, but Freddy Fazbear looks like the long-lost twin bro of Pedo Bear. Yeah, you heard that right. Sorry about that, but that's my opinion. Maybe you could make them into humanized versions of themselves? Or Androids? Yeah, that'll be waaaaaay better." _

"_Fazbear dudes, _

_Pls do sumthin bout ur mascots. My baby sistr attended my cousin's bday party, and she woke up in da middle of da night cryin bout killer rabbits n creepi chickns." _

"_Bonnie looks like a piece of (bleep) that came outta an elephants arse."_

"_Ur mascots r soooooo lame I betcha that Chuck E Cheeses has more customers than ur place." _

"_Who designed the robots huh a hobo?" _

"_Dang, the first I came here I thought Chica was a dude or something." _

"_Your mascots are as creepy as (bleep)! Maybe you can humanize them or replace them with Androids?" _

"_Man, replace Freddy Fatty and his crew with Androids or cyborgs already!" _

"_Where's Foxy? I wanna see that hottie!" _

((Alright, so the last one was totally unrelated, so Freddy paid no attention whatever.))

The written words, some jotted neatly in pen and others in untidy scribbles (or vice versa), caused a searing pain to erupt inside the animatronics once again, only this time, it felt like they were being ripped in half- burnt with fire. Chica burst into tears, oil dribbling out of the corners of her eyes. Foxy gave her a comforting hug, looking awkward but sympathetic. Bonnie was radiating an aura of death- it quickly occurred to the pirate fox that it was Day Violence in the Personality Chart, and it wasn't time to mess with him. Freddy, on the other hand, had an expression of uttermost shock and horror.

"All this while…." Chica finally whispered, "And we've been detested, insulted and portrayed as monster…?"

"Arrrr, don't think o' it like that, lass. Yer not a monster, duch or Big Bird! Yer a chicken, and a beautiful chicken ye are!" Foxy insisted, rubbing her back comfortingly. Upon realizing what he had just said, his fur turned a shade darker.

"Yeah, I know, but…." The chicken pursed her beak, too deep in thought to notice Foxy's blushing, "Maybe…it _would_ be nice to be a human…or at least humanized…"

"Yup, it would," Bonnie agreed. He had stopped plotting the deaths of all their insulters and was now polishing his beloved guitar as if nothing had happened, "I mean, you wouldn't be mistaken for Pedo Bear's brother anymore, right Freddy?"

"Yes, I suppose. It would be convenient and useful…. but how on earth do I look like that thing?!"

_**?'s POV**_

"_If only…I had a human body." _

"_Maybe…it would be nice to be a human, or at least humanized…" _

"_Yes, I suppose. It would be convenient and useful…" _

Oh, I see now. I guess, my dear animatronics, that it is my turn to come to your aid this time. I suppose every robot needs a 'happily ever after', right? Indeed, I will grant your wishes, each and every one of them. After all, never underestimate a Marionette's power….

_**Hey there everyone! Welcome to Rookie's brand new FNAF fanfic! I hope that you enjoy it! Uh, it's been a rough night for me, and uh…. *banging and Toreader March sounds from the right and left* When you're done, can you hit the favourite or follow button, or type in a review? I've always wondered what- uh oh- *screeching***_


	3. With Mike

**Hello everyone! I'm back! First things first! Well, you may notice that my username has changed. No biggie! Just know that it's still the Rookie Cookie Wookie but with another identity, heh. **

**Second of all, thank you all for the positive feedback and all the follows and faves! Ahhhh I'm so happy! Thank you! ;A; **

**Thirdly, I usually reply to reviews by PM, but if you're a guest, I'll try to reply here:**

_**To Guest, January 21: What?! Thank you so much! **_

_**To LinktoFate, January 28: Really? I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you very much!**_

**Now, that that's done…. *cracks knuckles* To the story! **

_**Chapter 2: With Mike**_

DING DONG

"Oh heck yea!"

The sudden burst of noise had come from Mike Schmidt, the security guard everyone knew. It was his seventh night, and HE WAS DONE. HE WAS FREE!

"In your face, Fazflip!" He shouted joyfully, pointing at the poster he had been forced to stare at for the past week, "In your face, Benny! In your face, Chickadee!"

He removed his security hat and threw it into the table, signaling his resignation. Why come back to more killer animatronics? Yes, it was true that today they had gone easy on him: Foxy hadn't stirred from his curtain and the main trio stayed put on their places on stage. It was just that the Backstage Room that was in a state like the kitchen's- except that this time, no audio was available too.

But that didn't matter now. All he wanted to do was get home, plop onto his bed and kong out. Stifling a yawn, he trudged out of the office with the keys in hand, ready to unlock the door and be free from the wretched place.

Until he noticed that the three suits onstage were missing.

"Oh crap no!" He cried out. Were the animatronics going to kill him after finally achieving his victory? Was Foxy sprinting out of his curtain already? Was Bonnie behind him? Was Chica lurking in a corner? Where was Freddy?

The familiar turn of a lock was a soothing lullaby to his ears. The young manager had arrived! Maybe he would know about the mysterious behaviour of the animatronics- or about the backstage camera at least.

Ted Cartings stepped inside, honey brown hair as messy as usual. He straightened his crooked tie as he looked around.

"Good morning, Mike!" he greeted, giving a cheery wave.

"Oh, hello, Mr Ted!" the brunette called back.

"Anything happened that should reach my ears?" He enquired.

"Well, uh, you see...the backstage camera wasn't working, so I couldn't see or even hear what was going on. Also, Fazflip- I mean, Freddy, and his gang are gone." Mike pointed out, cocking his head at the main stage.

"What?! Alright, then you'll go check the backstage. I'll go and find them," Ted gave him a quick pat on the back before running off in the kitchen's direction, on his scavenger hunt.

"Hey! They're dangerous- oh you know what, never mind," Mike stalked off towards the backstage nervously.

His hands trembled, and he even prepared himself a weapon: a polka-dotted party hat from the party supplies box. He climbed onto the stage, his shoes clicking on the scratched wood. His palms were sweaty and bile was collecting in his throat. Perhaps they were inside, waiting to ambush him when he thought he was safe? He didn't want to die after feeling so victorious; and also, the front door was open. What would innocent civilians do after the demented animatronics killed Mike and Ted, then turning to slaughter them? The thought made Mike shiver as he fumbled with the doorknob. He was half-awaiting his death, paranoia eating him away inside.

His actions were much clumsier than usual. It took him a minute to get a grip on the light switch. It didn't make any difference when he finally got it flickering on, since the dim light only illuminated the middle of the room. He could hear something shuffling in the corner where no one could see it.

"Uh, w-whoever you are, show yourself!" he tried to make himself sound intimidating, but his voice barely came out in a squeak.

The shuffling got louder as he aimed his 'weapon' at the direction it was coming from. It got nearer, and he braced the last moments of his living moments...

The party hat barely made a sound when it came into contact with the target, but the purple-haired young man cried out in terror nonetheless. The light shone onto him, revealing the short, oddly coloured, messy hair, pale skin and vivid magenta eyes. He wore a long-sleeved lavender collared shirt, with black pants, leather suspenders (the left one hanging loosely off) and a bow tie identical to the one on the spare Bonnie torso hanging aimlessly off the shelf. He was in a brace position, shaking madly.

"What the-?" Mike spluttered out, "How did you...?!"

"Don't hurt me!" The newcomer begged, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes, "I don't even know what happened, but I'll do anything!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mike yelled, "You must be a thief!"

"A t-thief? Nooooooo! Please don't! I'm innocent!"

It was a ridiculous moment of Mike Schmidt's life, he had to agree. This purple-haired guy looked like the Bonnie animatronic- too much like it. What in the world was going on?! How did he get in the pizzeria without Mike noticing?!

"Bonnieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

In a flash, a yellow blur dashed from out a corner of the room to the young man. Once she had stopped, Mike noticed that her blonde hair was just below shoulder length and left loose, with a red hairband tucked in between the golden locks. Her bright lilac eyes were big and innocent-looking, and her posture delicate. She wore a white blouse, yellow overalls but with a skirt instead of pants, black knee-length leggings and Mary Janes. In colourful block letters were the words "LET'S EAT!" imprinted on her overalls. She looked cute, but at the same time someone not mess with.

"Chica!" 'Bonnie' sniffed. She hugged him tightly to the point of suffocation, but he was far too relieved to care.

"Chica?! Bonnie?!" Mike exclaimed. He massaged his temples, muttering to himself, "I must be going crazy... I know that that Cupcake has hypnotizing powers..."

A tall, lean figure emerged from under the desk- what a 'grand entrance'. Perched on his silky hair a shade of brown so outstanding that it put Cadbury to shame was a black top hat. His radiant blue eyes seemed to light up the whole room. He wore a white collared shirt with long sleeves, a creamy brown vest, smart black pants and shiny shoes. One could practically see their reflection on it! No one seemed to notice his arrival until he cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen! And lady," he added, looking at 'Chica', "Please, calm down! I understand that we might be a bit panicked, but everything is under control!"

"Freddy?!" 'Bonnie' asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Indeed, Bonnie," the young man nodded, beaming, "_It's me_."

_Oh carp fish_, Mike thought. He _was_ going crazy. This couldn't be Freddy! Freddy was the animatronic bear that was keenly intent of driving him to insanity! And Chica was the duck-chicken-crossbreed that had teeth, and enjoyed gazing into the camera! Bonnie was the eyebrow-less bunny that seemed to take pride in hogging the doorway. How they could be these human/humanoids was beyond his knowledge. He had to check whether he was awake or not.

The slap on his face brought a stinging sensation to his cheek. He could feel the numbness already settling down. The sharp crack brought all eyes on him.

"Oh, good morning, Mr Schmidt!" 'Freddy' greeted, holding out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Freddy Fazbear, pleased to meet you. Those are my friends, Bonnie and Chica." He pointed towards the duo, who looked equally as conflicted as he was, "Our friend Foxy should be here too, but we have no idea where he is now."

"Uh..." Mike backed away slowly, as if afraid that Freddy might try to strangle him, "I'll just be making my way off towards..."

He bumped into a figure standing at the door. Turning around slowly, he let out a terrified squeak as he noticed it had a hook so sharp that it could possibly kill a baby. The young man at the door had fiery red hair that was quite messy, with a small ponytail resting on his shoulder. His left eye was a blazing golden in colour, like the dying rays of a sunset. His other was covered by a jet black eyepatch. He wore bandages wrapped loosely around his chest and torso, a red velvet pirate coat with golden outlines, black pants and leather boots. Whatever was left remaining of his left hand was covered by a black glove, and generally, he looked confused.

"Arrrrr! Fazflip! What happened to me mechanical-ness?" he demanded with a strong Scottish-pirate accent coating his words.

"Foxy!" Chica exclaimed, and turned slightly pink.

"Okay," Mike said, going pale, "I'm just gonna head out and mind my own business...and probably see the doctor or something..."

He moved past Foxy and was halfway off the stage before Freddy grabbed his shoulders. He shrieked loudly, fearing his death. Hey, humanified animatronics still possess power over homicide.

"Don't hurt me! I still have to find a girlfriend!" Mike spluttered.

Freddy let out a low chuckle. "Dear Mr Schmidt, please, do know that we mean no harm. I believe that we've gotten off to a bad start. Would you like to make things anew?"

"Do it, Mike! Let's be friends!" Chica cheered from inside.

"Y-yeah..." Bonnie mumbled.

"I 'ave no idea what ye all are talking about, but whatever," Foxy agreed.

"All right..." Mike said nervously, wringing his hands together.

"Jolly good show, Mr Schmidt!" Freddy said, his British accent even more prominent now, "Now, since we've been all acquainted up, we need help figuring out why we're in this...human form- and you're the one I want help from."


	4. Hair plus Flappy Bird equals Awkward

**Yoooooooo~ It's LuminousExistance here! I'm back, after a month of no updates! Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy with exams and festivals and all that jazz. But anyway! Responses to reviews~**

_**Linktofate, February 15: Eh? No, I should be thanking you for the wonderful comment! It really motivates me to write more! Thank you! :D **_

**I'll reply to the rest by PM! But for now, presenting, Chapter 3! *Doctor Shrunk music plays* **

Chapter 3: Hair and Flappy Bird= Awkward 

Foxy grumbled audibly as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was just the three of them in the Backstage Room. Freddy, Mike, Ted and a man named 'Fitzgerald' who had just been called over had left, barricading themselves in the kitchen. It was what Freddy had called an 'Adults-Only' chat. That left the redhead extremely confused; if the three of them weren't considered adults, then how old was Freddy?! Weren't the four of them the same age?! Was Freddy secretly an old man? He felt dizzy as the thoughts swarmed his mind and he shook his head, dazed.

Chica swung her legs back and forth from atop the table, feeling the soft golden locks with her new 'hands'- that was what they were called, right? She had always admired the colorful tufts of hair on the heads of the children, teenagers and adults that came in. That way their hair could be tied in any hairstyle if experimented correctly and precisely. Her hair just came past her shoulder, so it was difficult for her to play with it. Bonnie's came up to the nape of his neck; only his side bangs were longer than usual. His hair was too messy to be played with, anyway. That left...

"Foxy! Your hair is so _long_!" Chica marvelled, observing his silken locks.

"I-I...thank ye?" Foxy replied uncertainly. Was that a compliment? He had never actually seen many males with ponytails before...

"Can..." The blonde hesitated for a moment, before speaking up, "Can I play with it?"

"Arrrr?! What d' ye mean?!"

"Like, you know..." Chica scrunched up her nose as she tapped her chin, "I've seen lots of little girls playing with each other's hair when they wait for the pizza to arrive. Most of the time, the result ends up really pretty! My hair is so short," she pouted slightly, before giggling, "But yours! Yours is so long!"

From his seat in the corner, Bonnie let out an amused snort. Without looking up from his doodling on a spare napkin with a pack of crayons Ted had given him, he grinned. "That's what she said~" he sang. His timid mood seemed to have changed to the playful one that rarely made an appearance on the Wheel of Moods.

"S-shuttup, ye landlubber!" Foxy growled, shaking his hook at the younger anima- I mean, humanoid-person.

Bonnie stuck out his tongue and continued adding 'details' to his masterpiece.

"So, can I Foxy?" Chica asked hopefully.

"No!"

"Please?" She tried again.

"No!"

"Pleaseee?" She added a pleading tone to her voice.

"N-no...!" His voice seemed less fierce now; she was on the verge of cracking him!

"Pleeeeeaseeeee?" She put on her most convincing 'chicken' eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

Foxy averted his eyes, turning pink. Curse her and her chicken eyes! With a defeated sigh, he raised both his hands and nodded slowly.

"Thank you!' Chica grabbed Foxy by his ponytail and yanked him towards her. A wide, mischievous smirk slowly spread across her features, and though he couldn't see it, the pirate cringed as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Bonnie slowly looked up, his currently-innocent mind wondering what could be made from the current situation. Looking down at the box of crayons, he picked up the red one, before deciding to use the other side of the napkin to start drawing the moment. Better savour it before it ended.

(WITH FREDDY THE TEDDY, MIKEY MOUSE, JEREMY FIZZZZZZZJAROD AND WHAT'S-HIS-FACE)

"I don't understand what you mean!" Mike exclaimed, "First, you literally drag me here, then you demand I aid you in this crackpot investigation!"

"Calm down, Mr Schmidt-"

"How do I know that you all are not just some random guys cosplaying humanized versions of the animatronics?!"

"'Cosplaying'? What's that, may I ask?" Freddy's electric blue eyes perked up with curiosity and interest.

"Uh...it's best you don't know,"

"Cosplaying is-" Jeremy spoke up, but Mike glared at his anime-loving friend from across the counter. The blond shrugged and went back to playing the illegally-downloaded version of Flappy Bird on his phone.

"Mike, just let the poor guy speak, okay?" Ted spoke up, and Freddy gave him a thankful smile.

"As I was saying, Mr Schmidt, we ARE the animatronics," he said, "It may not seem like it, but we are. It disturbs me that I do not know how to actually give evidence about this case, but I promise you that am I telling the truth, the absolute, most precise truth-"

"Cut to the chase, will you?" Mike cut in once again.

"Such un-gentlemanly behavior!" Freddy shook his head in mock disapproval, "Getting to my point, I am indeed puzzled by why, all of a sudden, we are...human. I personally don't know if it is a common thing in the human world. Has this ever happened before?"

"If this happened to Chuck E Cheese, I swear, I will get nightmares," Mike rubbed his eyes and shuddered, "The animatronics there look like hell spawn! Have you seen Mr Munch or Helen Henny?"

"Mike!" Ted scolded, "Don't bad mouth other rival companies! But I do admit, your definition is quite precise... But no, it hasn't ever happened. Or at least no cases that we know of."

"I see," Freddy nodded.

Silence filled the room, with the occasional taps of Jeremy's fingers across his phone's screen. It was like an unwanted visitor paying a trip to a certain household that felt uncomfortable with its sudden presence there. Mike shuffled in his seat, shifting his position so that Freddy's line of vision wasn't on him.

"What can you remember from before your sudden change happened, Mr...uh, Freddy?" Ted asked.

"Me? Well..." The brunette chuckled nervously, rearranging his top hat, "I remember that yesterday, we were performing for a group of children and teenagers."

"Oh, I remember that!" Mike scowled, "There was this one brat that spilled Coke all over my jacket!"

"Mike!" Ted scolded once again, "Don't bad mouth customers! But what were you doing here yesterday anyway?" He received a sheepish shrug in response, so he beckoned for Freddy to continue.

"We overheard a teenager talking quite nastily about us. He insulted our looks, our mechanisms, our singing, our programming..." All of a sudden, Freddy's jolly tone lost its warmth and he sounded quite...hurt, "All of us weren't happy. While we were Backstage, Foxy arrived with pieces of paper."

"How did he get there?!"

"Shut up, Mike!"

"Those came from the complaints box, he told us. What people wrote there broke my heart, really!"

Mike opened his mouth, tempted to ask if the bear Humanoid-person actually had a heart, but a dirty glare from Ted made him shut his mouth.

"I think I can remember some of us wishing for a...human body. Then we were shut down. The rest, I cannot recall," Freddy finished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremy yelled.

"Was his story really that sad?" Mike asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No!" Jeremy was enraged, "I was _THIS_ close to beating my previous high score on this stupid game! _THIS_ close!'

"So you weren't listening?" Ted enquired.

"Who was talking?"

Epic face-palm.

[AN AWKWARD TIME-SKIP, PRESENTED BY BONBON!]

"Well, Mr Freddy, we're afraid that we have currently not a single clue of your sudden transformation, but we'll be looking into the case, _won't we, Mike_?" Ted nudged the taller man hard in the ribs, and he winced. He nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you, good sir, I really appreciate your kind act," Freddy smiled politely.

"But what are they going to do now?"

Jeremy cut in all of sudden, "Where are they going to stay? Do they need to eat?"

"Well now that you mention it... I have been feeling a bit...peckish," The word came out a bit foreign in Freddy's mouth.

"I'm not sure how I would explain to the public, so for today, can we keep you in the restaurant? In case the change isn't permanent, you know," Ted fiddled with his fingers.

The brunette nodded in acknowledgement. "Excellent! My friends and I are forever in you debt, Mr...Tederick?"

"It's just 'Ted'," Ted said hurriedly. Mike stifled a laugh, receiving yet another glare from the male.

They went to the Backstage Room, and the sigh that met their eyes was priceless. It would probably be enough to make as a substitute for breakfast.

Chica was seated atop the table, eyes wide with amusement. She wasn't even trying to stifle the melodious laughing emitted from her throat as she held her stomach. Bonnie was holding a spare Freddy head, yelling in mock fear as the raging redhead shouted at him.

Foxy looked...fabulous. His red hair was tied into two very badly twin tails. They were at different angles with strands of hair flying madly across. His face was red all over, like his coat, and he looked positively livid with Bonnie. The latter, on the other hand, was waving a napkin up in the air. A few very badly done scrawls were crayoned onto the crinkled surface; that looked like the fuel for Foxy's anger.

As soon as they heard the door 'click', they looked up.

"IT WAS THEM I SWEAR!"


	5. Pancake mix

**Hello everyone~ I'm back with another chapter! First, guest reviews! (Guest reviews are always a top priority O_o ) **

_**Guest (bloxxerstudios), March 16: Sorry I didn't reply earlier! I didn't see the review until after I uploaded the previous chapter! But thank you so much! I promise, I will try to upload much more! \\(^o^)/**_

_**Annomynous, March 17: Thank you! :D Your words are super encouraging! That's what really gets me going up and writing! (^v^) **_

_**Phone Girl, March 17: Hahah, it's true that he has a super prominent British accent, and that he loves his tea XD I don't know why I decided to make his personality like that, but it was all unintentional. Oh well. Once a Freddy, always a Freddy...? (^~^)**_

_**Querty1020, March 17: Ohohoho, or is he? :D **_

_**Querty1020, March 18: Awww, thank you! (^u^)/**_

**Anyway! At the bottom, there's a longer author's note that is quite important actually. But for now, to the story! *sails forward in a pirate ship with a cutlass* **

Chapter 4: Digestive organs...?

Once Foxy had been restored back to the 'calm and sensible' him, a simple draft was created on sleeping quarters and all the necessities. It was decided that the anima- sorry, I mean 'Humans', would be sleeping at the pizzeria until further notice. Mike would continue his security job (in which he protested greatly, though Ted pretended like he was invisible) to watch over them and make sure they didn't do anything like steal or go on a rampage, or that no one broke in and harmed, kidnapped or murdered them.

"Now, time for breakfast!"

Ted seemed to summon two aprons out of nowhere and literally threw them at Mike and Jeremy. The two males looked horribly confused, but he replied before they could enquire.

"You two will cook breakfast; you can cook anything, I don't really care. I need to settle some business, so I'll be gone for half a day," Ted grinned, and handed the set of keys to Mike, "Good luck! And please don't burn the kitchen down, Leon just fixed the oven."

The young man was already reversing out of the car park when Jeremy had registered what he had just said. His mouth opening and closing in protest, he half-heatedly dragged himself to the kitchen. Mike, on the other hand, was cursing fluently in Mikenese, a language where cuss words dominated all, and that made one of his university roommates, Fritz Smith, cringe and cry when he heard them.

After raiding the kitchen for something besides pizza that was edible, Mike found nothing. Shaking his head in disapproval, he wondered if the Chefs knew how to cook anything other than the Italian delicacy. Probably not.

"I guess we'll have to make pizza for breakfast," he said aloud to himself. Jeremy listened intently, "But pizza for breakfast is a crime! I mean, who eats tomato sauce on bread for the first meal of the day? It's an offense to the law! It should never happen-"

"Oh my gosssshhhhhh shut up, Mike!" The former security guard groaned, stuffing his fingers over his ears.

Mike had a serious OCD about meals and fussed about them even more than Mrs Fitzgerald did! Once he started ranting, it took about a team of his roommates to shut him up. He could nag at one for so long that he was on par with Scott, who was genuinely talkative but jumpy. Unfortunately, the male had gone missing a few months ago. Vincent insisted that he had just taken a long vacation to a place called 'Humuhumunukunukuapua', which they all somehow believed. Something inside of Jeremy was shaking its head at Vincent's proclamation, but the blond had never actually given it much thought.

Jeremy huffed out in annoyance, before he closed his eyes in regret. He would have to sacrifice his most beloved possession to put an eternal end to this madness. He would have to give up a long friendship that he shared with it forever. The thought of it made tears prick his eyes, but he wiped them away with a brave swipe of his hand. It was 'for the greater good', as quoted from someone in Harry Potter.

With a heavy heart, he dug inside his backpack and pulled out a box of instant pancake mix.

"My beloved Penny," he said mournfully, "I have shared many days and adventures with you riding in my backpack, following me everywhere I went. I tried my best to show you the world as you wanted to. I was waiting for the perfect day where I you could be with me eternally, but it seems like that day has come earlier than anticipated. Goodbye, my sweet pancake mix. I will never forget you."

With that, he tore open the slightly crumpled cardboard packaging and placed the silver packet on the counter. Mike stopped his rant mid-sentence and looked at the blond.

"Your still carry that thing around?"

"Hey! Don't insult Penny!" He let out a defensive hiss.

Mike shrugged and ripped the plastic open, pouring out the small fluffy particles into a bowl. "On normal days, I would be scoffing at you, but you saved all of us today. So, whatever."

Peeking, amazed, from the doorway, Bonnie realized one thing: that security guards were not as professional as they seemed to be most of the time.

***********R.I.P PENNY THE PANCAKE MIX*************

"And breakfast is served!" Jeremy announced, waltzing into the room as he balanced four plates of pancakes perfectly.

The food looked amazing, despite the short amount of time taken to make it. The pancakes had ended up soft and fluffy, minus it being just a bit too burnt on one side. Little clouds of steam wafted from the golden brown surface, reminding a certain anime-lunatic of the Colossal Titan. They didn't manage to find maple syrup, butter or sugar in the kitchen, so they had to do with plain pancakes.

The Fazbear Four didn't seem to mind, if it wasn't for the fact they didn't know how to eat.

Foxy was unsteadily picking up his fork with his left hand, occasionally dropping it with an expression of general confusion adorning his features. Bonnie was poking the treat with his knife, making small indents in the soft surface. Chica was sniffing it curiously, looking amazed. Her eyes lit up; she had been all smiles that day. Freddy coughed uncertainly.

"Um...may I ask, how do you eat?" He asked quietly.

Mike was shoving the breakfast food into his mouth as he stood as far as he could from the four. He swallowed.

"Hm? You don't know? Well, you cut the pancake and then put it in your mouth. Using your saliva, you chew with your teeth and then swallow."

"What happens once you swallow?" Foxy asked.

"Well, the chewed up mush goes down your throat. It enters your stomach and then it digests there. Somehow or later, it will enter your small intestine and the large intestine. I forgot how, but later on it will come out of your bottom as poop," Mike replied as a matter-of-fact.

Jeremy sighed; that was easily the worst explanation in the world! Mike would never make it to teaching school if he decided to be a science teacher. First of all, he would probably confuse his poor students. Then he would fail to create a proper test paper, confuse them even more and then flunk them all in the end. But Jeremy decided that keeping quiet would probably be the best option.

"That's disgusting!" Bonnie shouted.

"Despicable!" Freddy gasped.

"Humans are _ew_!" Foxy protested.

"What's poop?" Chica piped up.

Mike opened his mouth to reply, but Bonnie put his hands over Chica's ears as Foxy leapt onto Mike, probably going to strangle him. Strange, garbled words were coming from the crowd, but Chica really couldn't hear anything. It was like Bonnie's hands were earmuffs- or where they?! She began to daydream of the possibilities that would amaze her so.

Freddy had decided to ignore everyone around him. His 'family' was crackers, you didn't need a genius to guess. Keeping Mike's words in his mind, he carefully and precisely sunk his fork into the surface of the pancake. He had expected it to be as hard as a rock, but it was surprisingly soft. He raised the metal utensil to his mouth, and looked at it uncertainly once again. Was it really edible?

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit into it.

He half expected it to taste terrible, since it was a _night guard's_ cooking. He couldn't be blamed; after all, a night guard spent half his time in a place watching cameras (and probably slacking) until it was the end of his shift. When he got back to wherever he stayed, he probably slept. When would he have time to learn skills like cooking? The brunette guessed he was wrong after all.

The taste rushed through his mind, a blend of sweet and plain. The tastes were equal, giving it a wonderful balance. His mouth began to work like it had a mind of its own, chewing up and down, up and down. Then he swallowed, and an expression of utmost pleasure overtook his facial muscles. He closed his eyes to savour the taste; utter bliss. But when he opened his eyes, three pairs of fuchsia, amber and lavender eyes were watching him like a trio of hawks, as if glued to him.

"What are you looking at?" Freddy asked, his left eye closed as he huffed out in annoyance.

"That is so cool!" Chica squealed, "You just ate!"

"O great and powerful Master Freddy, please teach us how you accomplish this tedious task of eating!" Bonnie said in mock respect, bowing.

"What is this sorcery?!" Foxy exclaimed, glaring at the humanised bear.

"It's not rocket science, you guys," Freddy sighed- but he still agreed nonetheless.

Watching from afar, Jeremy smiled to himself. Seeing the fascinated gasps and amazed 'ooohs' was amusing, he had to admit. He loved the childlike innocence they had. He knew he had sworn to never step foot or get himself involved with any Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria outlet ever again- but something small inside of him told him that with these four around, he would be seeing more of the pizzeria than he actually wanted to.

Not that he really minded.

***********SURPRISE! BONUS!***********

**?'s P.O.V **

Darkness everywhere.

_Get up already. Stop being such a baby. _

I get up from the corner of the room, grumbling to myself. I wobble slightly unsteadily on my limp right foot, stumbling as I do so

_About time, pretty-boy. _

"Shut up," I mumble quietly. The disembodied voice chuckles.

_Do you like what I did with you? Don't you look spectacular? _

"No," I reply, fingering the locks of golden hair that now fall across my pale face. My feet feel hot in the shiny shoes that they are housed in.

_Don't you like your new look? Come on, you have to say yes! Shadow, Phantom and I spent such a long time designing your haircut and your outfit! _

"Well, I didn't ask the three of you to do so,"

_Hmph. Anyway, just go out and make yourself visible to the others. They look like they are having so much...fun out there. _

"But...I don't really want to..."

_What, is little Goldie too shy now? Oooh that's so cute-_

"Shut up, Marionette! Why can't you go pester them instead of me?"

_You're the only one that knows that I made you guys human. No need to thank me for that~_

"Why would you do such a thing?!"

_Just my bit of fun, Goldilocks. Just so you know, this is not some sort of silly prank to pass the time. Indeed, it is dull around here, but I did it for the benefit of your brother and his friends too. Did you know that they were being ridiculed for their actually-quite-hideous animatronic forms? I bet you didn't. But it was a pretty sad sight, watching their nonexistent hearts shatter into a million metallic pieces. Sometimes, even dead, crying children like me have empathy too. _

"Actually, I didn't know about that... It was pretty nice of you, Marionette. But can you at least quit calling me 'Goldilocks'? It's pretty obvious that I'm not a bratty little porridge thief..."

_But you have such marvelous golden hair. Goldilocks, indeed! _

"Shut up...!"

_You're so fun to annoy, just like a little toy. You know, that's the main reason I keep pestering you and you alone. _

"I'm _not_ a little toy. If you want a toy, why not to you go and find those unwanted bits of plastic?"

_Them? Bear, please. I'm stuck with that lot 24/7. I mean, we're literally cramped inside the same room all day. Speaking of them, they have been pretty envious that you lot have been given such attractive new faces. Shouldn't you be thankful? Or shall I turn you back into that unloved, worn out golden suit? _

"Geez, I'll go out later. Just give me some time to get used to this form,"

_You've been resting for a few hours already, Golden Freddy. But don't worry. I'll give you as much time as you need. _

I take a deep breath and take a seat on an upturned bucket, resting my chin on my hands. I look at a shard of glass on the floor, taking in the new me reflected in the crystalline surface. Golden hair, pale face, blank black eyes and an uneasy expression.

Is this really who I want to be?

**[END CHAPTER] **

**A word from LuminousExistence:**

***sniffs* You all are amazing! I love you all! Your kind words, follows and favorites are really the fuel for this story! I'm using up all my brain juice thinking of a storyline, so please forgive me if the writing is pretty bad or childish. **

**Butifyouwantchildishmystoriesin2014weresocrappythaticrywheneverirereadthemagain **

***shudders* **

**Anyway! Back to the topic! I wonder if you all like where this is going? I know it's pretty casual now, and pretty off topic and random at points, but I'm trying my hardest! Here are two questions for all of you to answer (if you want to)! **

**1) Do you want the Toys to be in this story? (I might add them sooner or later...) **

**2) Do you want Fritz, Phone Guy (I call him Scott!), Purple Guy (most people call him Vincent, so I do too!) and the rest of the guards to be in this story? **

**Well, I love having my readers' opinions in my stories, so yeah! Feel free to answer them~! **

**And I know it says [Foxy, Chica] up in the summary (or the character list) above. Just to clarify, FoxChi (I call it Foxica!) won't really be a major thing in the story, maybe a few hints here and there. So yeah! Sorry for any raised hopes or confusion or protests. **

**FoxicaismyOTPI'llprobablyjustshutupnow**

**So, I've run out of nonsense to jabber on and on about. This is the end of a ridiculously long chapter and Author's Note. Thank you for taking time to read this! :D **

**~LuminousExistence**


	6. The group have a 'civilized' chat

**Hello everyone! It's Vocal once again~ OKAY, I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I CHANGE MY NAME. Geez, I'm just like Lucy from the Lego Movie... *kicks self* **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's replied to my previous questions! To make things simpler, I opened a poll on my profile, so feel free to respond! **

**Now, guest reviews! [you can skip this part if you want] **

_**Sarah, March 27: Yay! Thank you very very much! **_

_**lol, April 2: I will try my hardest! *salutes***_

_**Alexis, April 2: *sings to Marionette's music box* Pop goes the Goldie! **_

_**Bloxxerstudiso, April 2: Thanks for answering the question! I'm really sorry! I will try to update more often now!**_

_**Guest, April 2: I couldn't agree more! Thank you very much! **_

_**Sarah, April 3: Sure! Thank you for answering the question! **_

_**Phone Girl, April 9: Uh...I think it'll be best if Mike answers your question...**_

**Just this once, I'll reply to the rest of the reviews here! **

_**SquirrelandNight123, February 1 and 8: Really? Thank you so very much!**_

_**GrezzWizard, February 8: Thanks! I will try my hardest! :D**_

_**CheerUpSleepyJean, February 9: Thank you so much! **_

_**Flamepsycho013, February 9: British and pirate? Wow! Thank you so much!**_

_**iLike80sRock, March 17: Thank you so much, really! :D**_

_**MMiladinova, March 19: I'll try my hardest to update regularly! Thank you! **_

_**Flamepsycho123, March 20: Haha, thank you so very much! **_

_**Nightprincess123, April 2: It was very fun to write too~ Thank you! **_

_**GrezzWizard, April 2: Thank you so much! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I'll try harder now! **_

_**MeTheFanFictionReader, April 10: Wow, thank you for the answers! Springtrap...hmmm...I'll have to think about that...and for the Marionette...haha, you'll have to wait and see XD And answering your question, go ahead and write! I don't think that I'm the first to write a humanized!Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic, though... But if you do, I would love to read it! **_

_**MordecaiFanD, April 14: YesohmyleekFoxicaismyOTPthatshipisjustsocute! Um...is that a good thing? XD Thank you for the awesome review! **_

_**CinderAshTree, May 1: Really?! Thank you so very much! :'D**_

_**anonymous, May 10: Ah, I'm super sorry for the late chapter! I'll try much harder to update now!**_

**Sorry for the late replies...I'm just not a big fan of PM...I think that it's illegal on Fanfiction to reply to reviews here...but...oh well. Just this once? **

**But thank you all for the amazing feedback! It makes me all happy and excited inside...and it inspires me to write faster! Really! If it wasn't for you guys, I would have taken 10000000 times longer to update! Anyway, sorry for the long hiatus. I've been outstation for a week and homework is a serial killer. I've also had various exams, so, I'm really, really sorry! To all you guys who haven't given up on this story yet, thank you all so much! Anyway, here's Chapter 5!**

_Chapter 5: The group have a 'civilized' chat_

"I've wondered," Chica said thoughtfully, "You have a twin brother, right, Freddy?"

"You mean Goldie? Yes, indeed," Freddy nodded. He looked curiously at Chica, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, where is he, exactly? Is he human like us too?" Chica smiled innocently and excitedly, "I mean, Goldie is so shy and sometimes kinda cute. What would he look like?"

Foxy seemed a bit put off by Chica's statement. He crossed his arms and let out a small huff. This went unnoticed by the blonde, but Bonnie smirked and mouthed the word "Jealous?".

"I haven't seen much of the lad," Foxy agreed, "Where could he be hiding?"

"I hope it's not in the closet...there are lots of spiders there," Bonnie shivered, "Trust me. When I used to stand in the closet during Mike's night shifts, those things crawled all over me. Talk about traumatizing!"

"You are an animatronic, Bonnie. You can't be hurt by a spider," Freddy deadpanned.

"But are we still animatronics?" Chica asked. Nobody responded.

Foxy rested his head in the crook of his arm, and yawned. His eyelids drooped. His sudden yawn seemed to startle his friends, as they jumped up.

"Wha- Foxy, what happened?" Freddy asked urgently.

"Are you going to die?" Chica asked tearfully.

Bonnie snorted.

"No, I've seen little teeny tiny scallywags do it with me own eye," the redhead insisted, "They all do it when they start nodding off t' sleep and having t' be carried by their parents. Ol' Foxy doesn't know too much though."

"Well, it's good that you're not going to die, but why do you keep calling yourself 'old' Foxy? Not like you're an old man or something. You look about…." Freddy scratched his clean-shaved chin, scanning Foxy up and down, "A….20 year old or something."

"20?! There's no way he can be that young!" Bonnie argued, "It's impossible!"

"Are you insulting me, ye landlubber?!" Foxy demanded, raising his hook threateningly.

"Come at me, bro!" The humanized bunny retorted in mock fear, stretching his arms out. Foxy barred his teeth and lunged at him.

One may have thought, upon watching Foxy's actions, that the both of them would have an epic battle between hook and guitar. Chica was ready to get the popcorn, like the 'caring and concerned' band member she was, but when her two friends began pulling each other's hair and having a rather…. childish session of name-calling, she couldn't help but pout. Freddy sighed, deciding that trying to stop the fight would be a huge waste of time. After all, Foxy and Bonnie had always been at each other's throats, and it was amusing to watch them fight. What was there to loose?

If Bonnie had been humanized with bunny ears, it would have made Foxy's life much easier. The thought of him pulling Bonnie's nonexistent bunny ears until the latter yelped in pain was promising, but unfortunately, wishes did not necessarily come true. Instead, Foxy was pulling Bonnie's long-ish side bangs with his teeth barred in determination. Bonnie fought back, but extremely wary of the taller man's hook. One wrong move and he could loose his face….again.

"They act like girls," Freddy deadpanned. He and Chica were sat at the sidelines, watching the two boys cat fight each other.

Chica swung her legs, cocking her head to one side and she hummed. "Well, maybe it could be because they both have girly names, have hair longer than an average boy's, and tend to attract more female customers than you and I?" she asked innocently, smiling. She was extremely blunt with her words, but the way she said it made Freddy chuckle.

"Maybe, Chica. Dream on,"

A loud smash from the kitchen interrupted the fours' activities. After that, a string of cuss words followed. The words were so bad and foul that it made Foxy's ears perk up in admiration. Freddy nearly fell off the table, clutching his heart and bringing his other hand to his forehead.

"Such distasteful words!" he cried dramatically, "I feel myself…going….pale…."

"No! Freddy! Don't go to the light! I heard that they don't have free karaoke machines there!"

"That is a crime!" The brunette gasped. Chica nodded tearfully.

No matter how many times Freddy claimed that he was the only sane one, when Bonnie insisted that he knew better than Foxy, when Chica stated that being the only girl made her have more common sense than others, or when Foxy proclaimed that he was the most mature one, it was always, and will always, be a fact that each and every one of them are idiots.

[WITH MIKEY MOUSE IN HIS CLUBHOUSE (A.K.A THE KITCHEN) ]

" $&amp;#£€ $&amp;!"

The broken shards of what once used to be a plate reflected the mirror image of the brunette standing above the damage. His emerald green eyes were blazing in fury, and he held his bleeding thumb in his left hand. The crimson blood tricking out of the flesh wound was outstanding against his fair, almost pale, complexion.

"No cuss words, Mike!" Jeremy scolded, not turning around from his duties. Droplets of water were splashed around everywhere as he scrubbed the plates clean. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, but they still managed to get wet. He was washing the plates with so much energy and force that his small Len Kagamine-styled ponytail bounced up and down vigorously.

"The stupid plate! It broke!" Mike complained.

"It's not the first time, isn't it?" Jeremy asked, eyebrows raised. Mike nodded grudgingly and scowled at the helpless ceramic mess decorating the white tiled floor. HE was tempted to send them flying across the white tiled floor, but after taking a look at his beaten, worn-looking shoes, he decided against it.

"Anyway, what do we do with the animatronics outside?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the door.

"Um….why not you go check on them, and I'll finish off the dishes?" As Jeremy pushed him out of the room, staining Mike's shirt with water, it sounded more like an order.

Mike scowled, but didn't object. He was feeling pretty neutral until he reached the main room.

That was when he flipped out.

"What the (bleep) is going on oh my what- what are those (bleeps) doing out there?!" he demanded.

The Fazbear Four were equally as scared as he was, trying to back away into the furthest corner of the room. They looked terrified of the mass of people outside that were crowding around the glass windows.

Today was the day he would officially name 'the Rise of the Fangirls'.

Literally.

**JENG JENG JEEEEEEENG! **

**Ohohoho! What is going to happen next? **

**Chica:*high fives Vocal* YUS **

**Freddy: ****rubs his forehead***** Oh my, here it goes again. **

**Bonnie: I don't even…. **

**Foxy: I hate ye so much, Vocal. **

**I love you too, Captain! Anyway, I'll leave it up to you readers all to imagine what happens next! Feel free to let me know what you think down in the reviews! **

**Goldie: *****peeks out from inside the closet***** …..s-see you a-all later, e-everyone….**

**Marionette's (creepy) disembodied voice: If you've made it up to this point in the chapter, thank you all for reading this little story, my toys~ **

**Mike: The lazy author will try to make another chapter as soon as possible…. *****glares at Vocal*******

**Jeremy: Other than that, see you all soon! *****returns to washing the dishes***

**(Sorry for the crappy chapter, by the way.)**


	7. Clueless

***peeks out from under writing desk*******

**Hello-? **

**Foxy:* ****throws electric desk fan***** WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU LANDLUBBER**

**Okay okay! For the last time, I am extremely sorry! *sighs*It's not been so long since my school holiday started, so I've decided to start writing again. I swear over the mask of Freddy Fazbear that I WILL update! Even as I type, there is another chapter about to be written now! Um, so, yeah! Thank you for the reviews once again! **

_**GrezzWizard, June 7: Wow, thank you! I believe that you are the closest to being correct! w **_

_**MMiladinova, June 7: Foxy always loved his curses, much to Freddy's displeasure XD I'm sorry for the long wait! **_

_**Guest, June 7: Ahah, that is hilarious! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Mizanna57, June 8: Ahhhh thank you so much! :D**_

_**CinderAshTree, June 9: Eh, really?! Thank you so much! Your review made me smile! **_

_**SquirrelandNight123, June 27: Thank you very much! **_

**Um, anyways, back to the story then! The poll on my profile is still open, so feel free to vote on whether you want the toys and security guards to appear or not! It'll be open until…well, I feel that it should be closed! *punched***

_**Chapter 7: Clueless **_

People. Crowds and crowds of people, peering and staring into the small, worn-out pizzeria like tens of thousands of rabid hyenas closing in for the kill. Mike had never seen so many humans at once, and being the socially awkward person he was, he felt his eyes widen. He was used to being alone most of the time (preferably being alone in his room with a computer game or a novel), or surrounded by three to five people at most, but this? This was madness! The more he paused in his tracks and stared back at these people, the more he felt like fleeing the scene and locking himself in the supply closet or something.

"Mikeyyyy! Help, please?!" Chica whined from the group's corner of the room.

"'Help' yourself! One moment, I'm in the kitchen and the next, when I come back, you four have harvested a bunch of r-rabid…fan-people!" Mike gulped and he staggered slightly. If it was possible, he felt every pair of eyes, both inside and outside, trained on him.

"It's not our fault, ye landlubber! We were just sittin' here mindin' our own bus'ness and all of a sudden, all th'se people arrived and started starin' at us and t'king pictures! How 'xactly is th't OUR fault?!" Foxy shot back, waving his hook in Mike's direction. It seemed that, the more Foxy spoke and moved, the more the crowd went wild and swooned.

"Wait- they're taking PICTURES?!" Mike yelled, pointing at the window.

"No sheez, Mikestein!" the pirate retorted, "Yer not the one that's been a flippin' an'matronic for most 'o yer teenage life, are ye? Aren't ye supposed to KNOW what a camera is?!"

"Mike, it's severely rude to point with your index finger! Foxy, it's even ruder to substitute cuss words with gibberish! Honestly! What have I taught the both of you!" Freddy scolded; for a brief, fleeting moment, Mike was reminded of his grandmother, who resembled Freddy in attitude wise and maybe even in an inkling of his appearance.

"You're not their mother, Freddy-rick," Chica spoke up, sounding chirpy despite her panicked appearance.

Freddy inhaled. Everyone expected him to calm down and feed them with some words of wisdom, but instead, he did the opposite. "It doesn't matter, my dearest Chica! These two are committing some terrible acts in public! Do you know how shameful it is for me? I mean, they are tainting the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! And my name isn't Papa John, you guys!"

Mike thought that made no absolute sense whatsoever. Foxy exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his normal hand and sighing audibly. Mike expected Chica to pout and say something in that adorably irritable way of hers, but her reaction was completely unexpected.

"Oh, that makes so much sense!" Chica exclaimed. She turned towards the two males and placed her hands on her hips, pouting at them and speaking in that adorably irritable way of hers, "Mikey and Foxy! You two should be very ashamed of yourselves! You are tainting the name of Frederick Fazbear's Pizza Place! You two work here, so you mind how you two present yourselves! You two could get fired, or worse- deactivated!"

"We can't get de'ctivated, lass! See-" Foxy rolled up a sleeve and felt his arm, "Perfect skin-an'-bone!"

"I can't get fired!" Mike shot back, "My _oh-so-amazing_ boss, Ted, isn't here!"

"Okay, fine, back to the matter at hand!" Freddy interrupted, "What do we do about those people out there? They are absolutely vulgar! Do you know what I heard them saying? I don't even know what the other definition to 'hot' is, but I definitely know that when one of those girls outside said it, she clearly wasn't implying that we were making people sweaty." He shuddered and mopped his brow with a handkerchief he somehow or rather had.

"What- oh, WHAT?!" Chica gasped, and grabbed Foxy's arm in fright. The pirate hastily tried to swerve his hook out of her way, "It- it's all dark!"

True enough, the rays of early morning sunlight streaming in from the window were slowly fading away. The cacophony of chatter coming from outside was muffling, becoming less prominent in the background, as if ceasing to exist entirely. In turn, the surroundings were completely shrouded in black-grey light. The only glowing objects in the room were Freddy's surprisingly handsome eyes.

"It's th' end of the world!" Foxy exclaimed, disbelief evident in his tone,, "Boss! Wh't d' ye say o' this?!"

"Everyone remain calm!" Freddy called, his melodious voice flowing like silk around the room. Chica sniffled, but abided to her leader's orders. The Fazbear himself was struggling to follow his own orders.

As soon as those words left his mouth, a soft chime of laughter began to fill the room up, extinguishing the fear that had embedded itself in the hearts of the three. The laughter was gentle and genuine, coming directly from what humans called 'the heart'. It was so innocent that Freddy was momentarily distracted by the sweet sound.

But who, exactly, was laughing?

"You guys!" cried Bonnie's exasperated voice, "How do you like darkness?"

"Bonnie! How did you do that?!" Chica asked in amazement, staring at nothing in particular. It was still dark, but knowing that Bonnie was behind it had erased all her doubt and worries.

"Ne, it's nothing much," Bonnie replied sheepishly, "I just made my way to the curtains while you all were having your chit-chat, and pulled the string until it I couldn't see the people anymore. They took a lot of pictures, and it was pretty scary, but I guess that it was worth it…" He shuddered.

"Oh, Bonnie, you hero!" Chica giggled. Foxy crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yo, Mike you slacker, I've finished washing the dishes- agh!"

There was a disturbance in the force. The moment Jeremy Fitzgerald tripped in the sheer darkness of the area and face planted the shoe print-covered floor, Goldie Fazbear felt himself grow distant from the comfort of the supply cabinet. The beige-haired human-bear felt himself land with a painful 'thump' on the same floor that Jeremy Fitzgerald fell into. A jolt of a sharp and numbing sensation shot through his veins, from his hips to his skull. He let out a cry of pain and rubbed his head. Was this feeling the emotion humans called….pain?

"Light!" Someone shrieked, "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel them! Bring the light, Gandolf!"

Footsteps rang throughout the place, echoing down the corridors and rebounding against the walls decorated with scrawls. Then, with a devastating roar, the lights came on. The scream that came after it was even worse.

"So…bright…" Goldie whispered, shielding his eyes with his hands. He winced slightly at the sudden change.

But it wasn't as bright or as terrifying when compared to the time Marionette changed him into this wretched form. As he squinted slightly, he could make light of his brother running towards him.

"Brother! You- you're here!" He cried in his British accent.

"See? I told you he would be cute!"

"Yeah, he's so, _KA-WA-II,_ riiiight,"

"Hey," came the exasperated voice of Jeremy Fitzgerald from below him, "Can you please get off me? I can't feel my legs anymore…."

In alarm, Goldie hastily did so, but only ended up falling flat on his face. Freddy sighed and helped him up, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's good to see you, brother,"

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter! It was getting kinda messy, so I ended it there, sorry. Forgive me if this story is getting worse by the second! It's currently in 'Progress Mode', so it's gonna be really choppy in some places. Anyhow, if you've made it this far and not given up, thank you very much, and see you next time! :D**


End file.
